Glut the Shark
Glut is a great white shark, who is a minor villain in The Little Mermaid. He is only seen at the beginning, following the introduction of Ariel. Appearances The Little Mermaid Glut is first seen swimming around the shipwrecks when he spots Ariel and Flounder swimming about. He immediately attacks the latter and begins a chase. However, he ends up getting caught in an anchor and isn't seen again in the rest of the film. In an original draft for the movie, Glut managed to escape from his predicament and would fight Ariel and Flounder while they are chasing the wedding ship to stop Eric and "Vanessa"'s wedding. Flounder musters up the strength and courage to trick Glut into getting Ariel close enough to the ship for her to get up onto it and then he manages to bite the barrel she was on (which is later revealed to be a gunpowder keg) as Flounder manages to escape from the results. It is implied that Glut was killed in the ensuing explosion. The Little Mermaid series Glut appears in The Little Mermaid television series occasionally. Several great white sharks that resemble him appear as well. Video game appearances The Little Mermaid (Video Game) Glut appears as the first boss in the NES video game. ''Kingdom Hearts Glut is a minor character in ''Kingdom Hearts in Atlantica. He mainly appears around the Sunken Ship and attacks Sora and company while they are there. When the friends are searching for Ursula's lair, he attacks in an attempt to eat them. Upon being defeated, he flees. However, he still remains around the Sunken Ship after Ursula's defeat. Sora is able to battle him because if she goes into the area, he will attack. ''Epic Mickey'' series In Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, Mizrabel uses Illusion versions of Glut in her army of minions. World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck Glut appears as the boss of Level 3. Disney Parks ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Glut is possibly revived and is now a pet/minion of Ursula. When the park guests must stop her from flooding Cinderella Castle, she summons him to devour her foes. Fortunately, they are able to defeat and chain him up with magic. Trivia *Despite the fact that sharks and other fishes don't have vocal cords and as such can't produce any sounds, Glut is clearly heard growling, snarling, and even roaring in his scenes. However, this may have been added for dramatic effect. His growling noises were provided by Frank Welker. This may also be a possible reference to the infamous roaring shark of ''Jaws: The Revenge. *His death in the deleted scene may have been a reference to the climax of the original Jaws film. Gallery Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Males Category:Sharks Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:Silent characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Bosses Category:Video game bosses Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Wild Animals Category:Disney characters Category:Characters